


Crashed

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s05e20 No Exit, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ gets stuck in the residence with Abbey duringNo Exit.





	Crashed

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

CJ walked slowly from the door as the agent closed it after   
telling her, well them, that the entire White House was   
crashed, and everyone would just have to stay where they   
were. 

Great! Just great. 

She looked at her cellmate, and tried to smile at her. CJ   
found it hard as if she had forgotten how. She supposed   
she had. She hadn’t been in the same room with Abbey   
since she had taken her by the hand, and guided her from   
the hallway outside the pressroom to her couch, right   
after they had taken Zoe. That had been a lifetime ago,   
and it certainly hadn’t been a time to smile. 

“So I guess were stuck here Claudia Jean.” Abbey dropped   
her bag, and coat on the sofa, and sat down. 

“Yes ma’am,” she said, and fidgeted. God she was a grown   
woman, and yet Abbey could turn her into a babbling idiot   
in three seconds. 

Abbey lifted an eyebrow in… what curiosity? CJ wasn’t   
sure but it made her nervous. The first lady had always   
made her a nervous wreck, even when they had been   
close friends. Now their relationship, if you could call it a   
relationship, could only be described as indifferent. 

She guessed that was better than hot furry which she had   
been feeling since she found out about the free clinic.   
Abbey had been making her job harder than all hell, and   
CJ didn’t appreciate it. In fact it was the last thing the   
administration needed. It was the last thing she needed.   
She had plenty of headaches as it was without adding   
Abbey to the mix. 

“Sit down CJ.” 

She wasn’t sure she liked Abbey’s tone which sound   
somewhat amused, never a good sign, but she sat   
anyway. 

“So how have you been?” 

Good god they were making small talk. Had they really   
fallen so far out of sync that they were reduced to making   
small talk? 

“I’ve been fine, ma’am, thank you for asking.” 

A shadow moved across Abbey’s face and CJ instantly   
knew she was in trouble. “Don’t you ma’am me Claudia.   
I’m in no mood.” 

Right, she felt like laughing. She felt like laughing very   
hard because every time Abbey said those words it meant   
that she was in such a horrid mood that everyone had to   
take evasive maneuvers or risk being burnt. 

“Fine, Abbey.” 

Abbey didn’t seem to mind that she didn’t say more. She   
had never been great at small talk. It was why she avoided   
it. 

“I heard you were going on an expedition.” 

There was teasing in Abbey’s voice, clear for all to hear   
and it made CJ laugh. 

“No, well yes. Ben is taking me camping.” She couldn’t   
begin to figure out how the hell the first lady had heard   
about that. Sometimes she felt like she was still in high   
school.

“Sounds interesting. When?” She watched Abbey grab   
something from her purse, and move to the kitchen. 

“Now actually.” She had tried to see what Abbey was doing   
but she hadn’t been able to. She sucked as a spy. Though   
come to think of it the Secrete Service probably had a   
hard time keeping up with Abigail Ann Bartlet so she   
wasn’t in bad company. 

“Well you never know you might still make it.” Abbey put   
a glass of wine in front of her. 

“Thank you.” 

Abbey smiled at her and continued, “Though I have to say   
I’m surprised Claudia Jean I never imagined you’d be a big   
nature girl.” 

She snorted ungracefully and her wine almost went up her   
nose, Abbey was more dangerous than she remembered.   
Not to mention a hell of a lot funnier. She had come back   
with spunk that much was obvious. It made her wonder   
though why it was so easy to be with Abbey when they   
hadn’t spoken in so long. Why was Abbey able to put her   
so at ease? CJ didn’t know, but Abbey sure as hell made   
her laugh more than Ben ever had or any men for that   
matter. 

She looked intently at the First Lady for a minute, before   
answering. “I’m not, so I can’t be totally upset about   
being stuck here.” Truly, CJ couldn’t even bring herself to   
be somewhat upset about it. There was just a sort of   
inkling that told her she shouldn’t be happy to be   
sequestered with Abbey Bartlet that caused her to be   
upset at all. 

“Thought not.” Abbey said as CJ’s phone went off making   
Abbey to exhale heavily through her nose. 

CJ closed her eyes and inhaled for a second. She hated   
everyone outside that room at the moment because they   
were finally making progress and now her phone was   
going off. She grabbed it and rolled her eyes making   
Abbey smile, before answering it. 

“Hello” 

“Where the hell are you?” Said an obviously uncomfortable   
Toby. She wondered where he had gotten stuck in and   
with whom. 

“East Wing with the First Lady.” 

“God I’m glad I’m not you.” 

“Yeah,” CJ agreed not looking at Abbey, “do you know   
anything?” She felt slightly guilty about agreeing but she   
couldn’t really tell Toby the truth. 

“No, but if they tell us anything I’ll call you.” 

“Ok.” She hung up and looked back at Abbey. It was then   
that she noticed that the First Lady been observing her   
the entire time. “I’ll give you one guess,” she said   
playfully. CJ needed to lighten the mood because the look   
Abbey had been giving her made her palms sweaty. 

“Toby.” Abbey guessed correctly. “You know sometimes I   
wonder if the boys could survive without you, especially   
Toby.” 

CJ chuckled, “Oh I don’t know about that, Donna could   
probably keep them in line.” 

Abbey nodded. “But not like you.” She looked pensive for   
a moment. “No one is as good as you.” 

CJ began to feel the heat spread from her palms up her   
arms and to her chest where it settled somewhere near   
her heart. She covered her nerves and the warmth by   
laughing. “Well, thanks for noticing Dr. Bartlet.” It was an   
‘oh sucks’ sort of answer but it was the only thing she   
could think to say. 

Abbey didn’t reply right away, she didn’t reply at all.   
Instead she simply sat there, wine glass in hand, pinning   
CJ to her seat with her bewitching honey colored eyes. 

They finished their wine in silence. CJ tried to break the   
odd mood that had descended so completely on them a   
few times but she could hardly carry on a conversation   
with herself. She had stopped somewhere along the way   
and they had sipped away at their glasses. 

Abbey seemed determined to drive CJ to do something,   
but what that something was CJ didn’t know. She thought   
she should be able to figure it out but as hard as she tried   
to interpret the look in Abbey’s eyes she couldn’t. That   
look wasn’t one CJ was used to getting from Abbey. She   
was almost certain she had never seen it directed at her   
or anyone. Yet she couldn’t shake the feeling that she   
knew what it meant, because it could only mean one   
thing. 

Abbey got up abruptly and head to kitchen. CJ watched   
her go, meeting the First Lady’s eyes for a moment as she   
passed her. 

She sat there for a while still cradling her wine thinking   
that Abbey when to get more wine, but when Abbey did   
return after five minutes CJ got up and went in search of   
her. 

CJ found Abbey in the kitchen leaning against the sink   
staring out the window still holding her wine glass. CJ   
leaned against the kitchen counter looking at Abbey   
instead of the window. “Abbey are you ok?” 

Abbey looked up at her, and used one hand to tuck CJ’s   
brown hair behind her ear. “No.” 

That fact that she had said she wasn’t, and in such an   
honest fashion, worried CJ. They had all gotten to the   
point were every word they said had to be chosen carefully   
because you always ran the risk of it coming back to bite   
you in the ass. They both knew it. They both knew you   
weren’t supposed to leave yourself open. 

CJ knew and yet she couldn’t help herself. 

She put down her glass, then Abbey’s, and held onto   
Abbey’s hands for a long moment while they look straight   
into each other’s souls. It was dangerous territory. It was   
to be avoided at all cost. CJ knew it. She knew because   
alarm bells began to go off in her head and she was finally   
able to decipher just why the way Abbey had been looking   
at her made her nervous. 

Something passed between them then, and a second later   
Abbey pulled away completely. “Are you hungry, CJ? I   
could whip up something quickly.” 

By the time the words reached CJ, Abbey was already   
taking out a couple of pans. “Yeah sure,” CJ responded   
almost automatically. 

Abbey obviously wanted to busy herself with something.   
Something that would keep her hands away from CJ’s and   
would allow her some time to regain her composure. Who   
was CJ to say no? So, what if that moment might be the   
closest they ever get to putting that intangible feeling,   
that pulled them towards each other like magnets, into   
words. How could CJ cut away Abbey’s avenue of escape?   
She couldn’t, she decided with a sad smile. “Tell me what   
to do and I’ll help.” 

Abbey looked up then from the sink, where she was filling   
a pot with water, and looked straight into CJ’s eyes once   
more. “Why don’t you go check if there’s any pasta in the   
pantry,” she said returning the sad smile on CJ’s lips. 

CJ emerged from the pantry with her arms full of boxes of   
pasta. “Umm, I think there’s enough.” 

Abbey turned from the stove and burst out laughing when   
her eyes focused on CJ. “ Good God, CJ are you sure   
there’s enough?” 

CJ cracked a smile as she deposited the boxes on the   
kitchen island. “There might be, I’m not really sure.” When   
Abbey laughed harder, she felt her chest swell with pride.   
The fact that she could do that, that she could make   
Abbey laugh like that, was amazing. As far as she was   
concern it was her biggest accomplishment. 

Abbey closed in on the island and started going through   
the boxes. “Any preferences?” 

CJ shrugged. “Not really, though I’m partially to good old   
fashion spaghetti.” 

“Ok, then.” Abbey reached for the box of spaghetti at the   
same time as CJ did so causing her hand landed on CJ’s.   
They stared at their hands and then at each other before   
CJ removed her hand as fast as she could. 

Abbey grabbed the box and head for the stove. 

CJ watched her as she emptied the small box into the pan   
of water then moved to work on the sauce. 

Five minutes later Abbey turned back and looked up at CJ   
who was seated on top of the island. Abbey shook her   
head, “Like you’re not tall enough already.” 

“Sorry, I’ll get down.” 

“No,” Abbey said and crossed the space between then in   
one step. CJ stopped moving when Abbey’s hands landed   
on her knees. “No stay there.” 

CJ didn’t say anything. She didn’t nod. She didn’t blink.   
She had to concentration entirely on breathing, because   
Abbey was pushing her knees apart and stepping between   
her thighs. 

“CJ,” Abbey said softly as she caressed the jean-clad   
thighs. 

CJ didn’t think about the President. She didn’t think about   
Ben. She didn’t think at all. She acted on the immense   
need to touch Abbey, to sooth away whatever was so   
obviously hunting those beautiful eyes. She had to bend   
down over a foot to reach Abbey’s lips but she did it. She   
did it, and moaned almost the second their lips met. She   
felt Abbey grip her thighs tightly as if to anchor them. CJ   
was glad Abbey had thought of this because she felt like   
she might float away at any moment. She held onto Abbey   
shoulders as their tongues crashed and explored. 

CJ had never really been the adventurous type. She was   
never much into dangerous thrills, and she had only been   
mixed up in one affair. 

Now, though, with Abbey lips on hers she feels thrilled   
beyond what should be humanly possible, and she wants   
to explore more. In fact she wants to explore everything.   
She wants to get to know every inch of Abbey with both   
her eyes and lips. She wants to touch and be touched.   
What surprises her the most is that she couldn’t care less   
that she stepping into an affair. She just doesn’t care,   
because if Abbey were still in love with her husband   
things would have never gotten to that point. Hell, things   
would have never started at all. CJ was sure of it. 

Abbey confirmed her thoughts a moment later. “I need   
you.” She says it as they pull away for air. CJ can hear the   
lust in Abbey’s voice, which has turned a new shade of   
deadly sexy, but before, behind, and interlaced with the   
lust is something more, something deeper. It’s a tone CJ’s   
only ever heard the woman before use with her husband,   
but its been years since she’s heard it, and now its being   
directed at her. 

“I need you, too.” CJ slides down the countertop as   
gracefully as she can with Abbey so close to her. 

“Are you really hungry?” 

CJ nods and watches Abbey’s eyes cloud over a bit. “For   
you.” 

It takes less than a second for a smiled to spread over   
Abbey’s magnificent lips, and half that time to reach her   
eyes. She stepped away from CJ and turned to the stove. 

She switched everything off, and was in front of CJ a   
minute later. She took hold of CJ’s hand and smiled at her.   
“Come on.” 

CJ lets herself be led out of the kitchen and down a few   
long corridors and then they’re inside one of the many   
guest bedrooms. She feels buoyant. There are no old   
ghosts in that room. Abbey has never made love with her   
husband there, so they will both be making new   
memories. She tugs at the hand she’s still holding.   
“Come ‘re.” 

Abbey does so willing, and CJ crashed her lips to Abbey’s   
once more. This time she only has to bend down one foot.   
She toes her shoes off as her lips work against Abbey’s.   
Their height difference isn’t that much anymore and when   
they fall on her bed its not an issue at all. Their clothes are   
removed quickly, as quickly as they can without breaking   
the kisses for more a second at a time. 

“You’re gorgeous.” CJ blushes instantly at the   
compliment. 

Abbey laughs when the blush spreads down her long   
elegant neck to her chest. Abbey follows its progress   
down CJ’s body, and when her fingers skimmed over a   
pink nipple they both freeze. “Gorgeous,” Abbey says   
again. 

CJ wants to say something. She wants to tell Abbey that   
she’s a bombshell, but the minute the word forms in her   
mind Abbey’s warm mouth closes around her right nipple,   
and it’s all she can do to keep breathing. “Ahhh,” she   
meant to say Abbey’s name but even that is too much   
because she’s burning up slowly, roasting from the inside   
out. Her body is alive with sensation and she thinks it   
might be too much for her to handle. When Abbey’s hand   
glides down her stomach to her center, CJ is sure she’ll   
pass out. It was just too much bliss for one person to   
take. Too much, too much, too much! 

She closes her eyes at some point because it just seems   
easier to stay conscious that way, and she needs to stay   
conscious. She wants this. Needs it. And she will   
remember every single moment of it if it kills her. CJ is   
convinced it will. 

“Goddddddd!” She can’t hold the scream that tears   
through her body from escaping. Her eyes snapped open   
as Abbey slides a couple of fingers into her, and begins to   
slowly push them in and out. She stares at the ceiling’s   
crown-modling for a while because it just about the only   
thing she can do. 

“Ah, Abb…Abbey.” She forces the word out as Abbey   
continues to push her ever closer to the edge of her   
sanity. She’s never wanted anything more in her entire life   
like she wants to lose her sanity now. She wants Abbey to   
push her over the edge, to follow her there. “Please,   
Abbey…please.” 

CJ isn’t even sure what the hell she’s begging for, but   
Abbey seems to understand anyway. She feels Abbey’s   
movements speed up, and her insides clenching around   
Abbey’s fingers more fiercely with each push. “Oh Christ,   
Abbey! Please, God. Abbey!” When Abbey bites down on   
one of her oversensitive nipples, CJ sees white. Her body   
tenses all over, and she clamps down on Abbey’s finger in   
a vice like grip. She grips the comforter fiercely, clutching   
at it in an attempt to hold onto something. For a second   
she’s gone, completely gone. “Oh my god!” She says the   
moment she crashes back to reality. “Abbey?” 

Abbey looks up from where she’s still licking gently at the   
nipple she bit, she stops and smiles at CJ. “Good?” 

“Incredible.” 

“Good.” Abbey snuggles into CJ’s chest while the woman   
underneath her regains her breath. 

“Abbey, come over here.” CJ commands after she’s able to   
breath normally. She pulls Abbey into a long languid kiss.   
She is about to turn Abbey over and pin her to the bed   
when there’s a knock on the door. They both groan. 

“Mrs. Bartlet? Ms. Cregg?” It was the secrete service agent   
that had been outside the door since the White House had   
been crashed. 

“Yes,” Abbey answered. 

“We’re in the clear ma’am.” 

“Thank you.”

Abbey and CJ waited until his footsteps disappeared   
before turning to look at each other and smiling. “I guess   
I’ll have to wait.” 

“We might have a bit of time.” 

Abbey shook her head. “I don’t want a bit of time with   
you. I want endless hours to kiss you and love you.” 

“Me too.” CJ said instantly falling absolutely in love in   
Abigail Ann Bartlet. 

“So, I will have to wait.” Abbey was already out of the bed   
and picking of their clothes. 

“When will that be?” CJ asked as they dressed. 

“I don’t know.” Abbey finished and head for the door.   
CJ grabbed her before she could turn the handle. “Abbey?  
” 

Abbey smiled at her and kissed her, “Soon, I promise.” 

“Ok.” 

Abbey smiled again and took her hand. “Come on let’s go   
finish dinner.” 

CJ wrinkled her nose in disgust. “How about we got out to   
dinner?” 

Abbey leaned in and kissed her. “Perfect.” 

FIN.


End file.
